


For Every Last

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: NaNoRyRo 2015 [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Smut, Teasing, Tour, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon have their own dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Last

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of NaNoRyRo.

"We have time, angel. Just—" Brendon was cut off by his own moan as Ryan's kisses left his face. They'd been sitting in their dressing room, alone, Ryan applying Brendon's makeup for the show. But when Ryan was finished, he kissed Brendon's full lips, and things had heated up from there.

Brendon straddled Ryan's hips, keeping their lips connected and pressing Ryan down into the small sofa. Ryan toyed lightly with the bottom of Brendon's dress shirt and the waist band of his slacks, long fingers stretching up Brendon's stomach and teasing the skin there. Ryan kept aiming kisses at Brendon's neck and collarbone, but Brendon wanted to keep his lips on Ryan's, so their noses and necks bumped every few seconds. If Ryan didn't keep his tongue between Brendon's teeth, Brendon would let out whiny moans with every breath, and they couldn't be too loud.

It wasn't helping when Brendon started grinding his hips into Ryan's, making Ryan hard too. "I can't fuck you right now," Ryan panted.

"But I need you," Brendon groaned. Brendon's hard cock rubbed against Ryan's through the layers of fabric, and they both let out breathy sighs. Brendon rocked his hips down harder, with more desperation, and kissed Ryan continuously. Ryan was seeing black spots with flashes of pleasure hitting him, making his cock throb in his pants. Brendon felt so good on top of him, needy for him.

Ryan was about to pop the button of Brendon's pants when the door or their dressing room opened. Brendon sat up and pulled away from Ryan's kiss faster than Ryan could've imagined, and Ryan let go of Brendon's body. They were open with people about their relationship, but they hadn't ever been caught.

It was Zack standing there, telling them they had fifteen minutes before they had to be onstage. "Oh, whoa, sorry to intrude on your nearly sex scene," Zack said.

Brendon uncomfortably glanced down at Ryan before standing up. "Thanks," he said to Zack, and Zack gave a thumbs up.

When the door was closed, leaving them alone again, Brendon eyed the noticeable, swollen bulge in Ryan's pants, which worked Brendon up even more.

"After the show," Brendon promised.

"After the show," Ryan agreed.


End file.
